Scalpel
by longingparadise
Summary: AU: William Graham has just finished medical school and is now an intern at the Johns Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore. His supervisor is one incredible man named Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Will nervously checked the driving mirror the fifth time that morning. He wasn't vain, in contrary, he couldn't care less how he looked like, but this day held great importance for him.  
It was the first day he'd be working at a real hospital, with real people. Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to practice on his own, as he only just finished medical school, but it'd be a great difference from what he did until now.

Will couldn't be called a social person, but he still always felt the need to help and the opportunity to save people's lives, was the reason he had decided that he wanted to become a surgeon.  
And it had been only a dream for a long time. His grades _had _been above average but Will never really paid attention to that, it had only been an unimportant fact.  
He hadn't ever really expected to get a full scholarship that allowed him to get a chance to fulfill his dreams.  
His father worked hard, but they barely had any food to put on the table and going to college seemed like a bad joke.

Today would be the first time he'd actually be earning money. The fact that he'd have a supervisor who'd be watching his every step only served to make him more anxious. So yes, he intended to make a good appearance.  
He even shaved off his stubble, which he started to regret by now. He looked into the driving mirror again and scowled. His aim had been to look like someone who didn't make dubious impression and could be taken seriously. But now his pale, soft skin made him look like a thirteen-year old schoolboy, so that everything about him screamed young, inexperienced and naïve.

He finally made it to the parking lot, satisfied that he was at least, on time.

*

Time had passed quickly since then. He wasn't the only newbie but there was a group with several other people. It was relatively small, containing five other people. It was because they all wanted to be surgeons, which wasn't that much represented as all the other medical fields.

Will nervously bit his lip, resisting the urge to chew on his fingernails. He looked enough as a kid now with scrubs that were too big and made him feel a little lost. No need to put a thumb in his mouth on top that.  
He didn't fit in, as always. He just couldn't participate in small talk when he could see so easily in the way the others acted, what their real intentions were. All the hidden jealousy, selfishness, the aim to be the best, not caring what had to be done for it. He could see that these people couldn't be trusted in the way they walked, talked and set their facial features. He didn't want to know what he'd see if he looked in their eyes.  
With that knowledge he couldn't just go over and have a chat with them. He sighed and wished, he could be with his dog right now.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter walked the well known halls of the Johns Hopkins Hospital. He was heading to his new group of interns. He was annoyed that his boss, the head physician Dr. Jack Crawford has assigned him one again. Maybe Hannibal should feel flattered because the reason for this regular occurrence was that he taught the newbies well and was in overall just a great surgeon.  
But it was unnerving and boring to train those people, who had the same knowledge, the same face and the same character as any other intern before them.

He spotted his group that contained an average number of six people – two females, four males.  
He walked over to them and gave his usual speech without taking their faces in. It would be the same as always after all.  
But as he let his gaze linger over them, he noticed one standing with a little distance to the group.  
It wasn't the only thing that distinguished him. The person was standing hunched over, his muscles tense, as if expecting an attack. He was nervously biting on his lower lip and had something restless about him.  
Hannibal tried to catch his eyes, but found it to be impossible, when it struck to him that this intern was avoiding eye contact on purpose.

This one was different.

He found out that the boy's name was William Graham. A boy, because as young as all interns were, this one looked like he belonged in a school uniform, rather than hospital scrubs.  
William was shorter than the others and a lot thinner. Hannibal suspected that his weight probably had probably influenced his growth. After all, humans need enough energy, especially in puberty to develop healthily.  
The doctor was sure he could count the boy's every rip and could clearly see his spine, if those ill-fitting scrubs, that made him look like a child playing dress-up in an adults clothes, were off.  
His statue made him look ill and his pale complexion only supported that. Still, there was an odd kind of beauty in it.  
William was definitely not the average. He was different.

Dr. Lecter noticed that very quickly. The intern seemed uncomfortable in his own skin. Restless, as if he wanted to slip out of it.  
It was amusing to watch his nervousness the first time they talked directly.  
He had watched William before, but it was that day he actually decided to make conversation with him. He was forced to observe every step of the interns at the beginning, to make sure they did everything much as Hannibal liked to ignore his interns, it wasn't possible. They had next to no practical experience and probably would end up killing somebody.  
But when he looked over Will's shoulder and watched him working, he noticed that he was intelligent and knew clearly what he was doing. The only problem was that his hands were constantly shaking. A rather big problem for a surgeon.

"I would lessen the coffee."  
It was the first sentence Dr. Lecter spoke directly to him. Will jumped. He didn't see or hear the older man approaching. To his dismay, he knew exactly how hard he was blushing at that moment. Since his social scills, could be described as poor at best, he was therefore easy to embarrass and his deathly pale skin did nothing to hide that.

He turned around to fix his eyes somewhere on Dr. Lecter's forehead to give a pretense of eye contact.  
The man had that shark grin on his face that contained something dangerous, that was lurking below the surface. It made Will feel like he's to be eaten alive.  
But that was already more than everyone else could see on the Doctor, but not nearly as close as Will was used to see. He couldn't read Dr. Lecter, his calm exterior gave not one single emotion away.  
It unnerved Will and made his tries to socialize even harder.

"But it's not only the coffee, is it?" he murmured with a low voice. Will knew that Dr. Lecter indicated his damn hands that just couldn't stop shaking. However, he couldn't find an answer. Instead, he was frozen on place, like a deer caught in the headlight and sweating and trembling through the effects of his anxiety.

"No", he finally replied bluntly and congratulated himself for the award of the most awkward person in the world.

Dr. Lecter's grin grew larger. "I thought so."

Then something unexpected happened.  
The doctor placed his hands on Will's shoulder's and turned him the other way, so Will's back was pressed against his chest. In reaction to that, Will's breathing stopped for a momet but without further explanation the man took Will's hands into his own bigger ones. Dr. Lecter's hands were cool, strong and sure. Confidently he guided Will's fingers to the scalpel and fisted his own hand around Will's in order to force them to stillness.  
His limbs weren't strong enough to shake anymore.  
Then, the man guided him to the body in front of them and made a clean cut with the instrument, they were both holding.  
"There, there. That was well done now, wasn't it?"  
In reaction to that Will's cheek heatened up, as Dr. Lecter praised him like a teacher would an elementary schoolchild for writing his first letters.  
The comparison made him sunk even more into himself, intimidated by the older man's strong and tall statue that made him feel so little.

Hannibal grinned as he fisted Will's fingers in his own. The boy's hand looked so small and breakable in his own, that he got an odd feeling of endearment.  
He felt the intern shiver, as he pressed his back to his chest and bowed over to press their cheeks together. As expected, William's skin was soft and smooth like the one of a baby. Hannibal also found out that those dark brown curls were even softer than they looked. As he inhaled deeply, he caught a smell of sandalwood and passion fruit. Hereupon Hannibal felt an unknown desire that made him want to devour the being that was William Graham.

At last, he single heartedly pulled away from Will. As soon as he distanced himself, the boy's whole body started to tremble uncontrollably. After turning around slowly, he desperately stared in the direction of Hannibal's tie, not even pretending eye contact anymore. But Hannibal would have none of that. He took William's chin between his thumb and his index finger in order to force the boy to look up, who now desperately looked everywhere but the older man's face. His breath was rapid and shallow and his shaking only increasing with every second that passed by. Hannibal could not only see uneasiness anymore, as it was overpowered by a strong sense of pure, unhidden fear.  
William Graham was frightened.  
"William." Hannibal's voice was a warning.  
"Look into my eyes."An order, spoken with hardness.  
Will seemed to go through an inner war till he finally looked in Dr. Lecter's eyes. The baby blue orbs showed every single emotion that were going through his head and were by far one of the most fascinating things Hannibal has got the chance to see.

*

"There's a good boy. Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Will was on the verge of tears as he kept looking into the older man's brown, almost black eyes. A burning sensation of humiliation rose in him as he replied with a timid and small voice: "No, sir."

Dr. Lecter let go of his chin and turned away to walk away, the smile never leaving his face.

"Like I said, lessen the coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

Will called in sick the next day because there was no way in hell he was going to talk with Dr. Hannibal Lecter this soon again. He knew he couldn't avoid him forever but he was no in state to cope with this man, right now.  
After Will's and his supervisor's first 'talk' the day before, he somehow managed to go through that day, although he wasn't aware of half of the things he was doing. One resident even asked, if he was okay. Since people usually don't ask Will how he was feeling, he was surprised and therefore learnt soon that there was something different about Dr. Beverly Katz.

Of course, her 'different' was no comparison to Dr. Lecter's 'different'.

Will blushed deeply when he thought of his supervisor, who had approached him like never anyone before had. Of course, he had noticed that the other man wasn't like any other person he'd met before. His calm exterior, his stoic expressions and his polite behavior formed the only human, Will wasn't able to decipher.  
But he couldn't get that weird feeling out of him, when he remembered how Dr. Lecter's tall, strong body had pressed against him and how surely his hands had guided Will's. Just thinking about his supervisor's low voice that had rumbled so close to his ear, made a shiver run through his whole body.

Hannibal's mood soured when he approached his group of interns, because the first thing he noticed, was that William Graham wasn't there. Of course, he had already expected this, but foolishly hoped that the boy still would attend. It wasn't a usual behavior for Hannibal, since he was rather a realist.

But he knew that his sweet, little intern couldn't stay away forever and he'd be most probably there again, tomorrow. After he had approached Will the day before, he was surprised by himself. Normally, he wasn't so blunt with other people, but then again, William Graham was by no means the other people. Hannibal had felt the thrill of the hunt. The little boy who had desperately tried to hide himself was a picture of a prey and Hannibal Lecter was the predator. Approaching him, was a far bigger excitement than making approaching those who'd end on his dinner table.

He already looked forward for the next day.

10 am. Damn. He'd have to meet up with the others and Dr. Lecter in 15 minutes. It was the first time in Will's life that he felt relief that there would be much people he was surrounded with. He was sure he couldn't go through another moment of him and his supervisor alone in a room.  
"You sure, you're okay?" Will jumped but relaxed slightly, when he noticed that it was the voice of Dr. Katz. " Y-yes, I'm f-fine Dr. Katz" he stammered, annoyed by the way he couldn't even could get a proper sentence out. "God, I may be five years older than you, judging on the fact that you're a newbie, although you look a lot younger than that. You can call me Beverly…"  
"Will" he clumsily inserted "Will Graham".  
Raising her eyebrows, she commented "Well you don't really look that well, Will." He nervously started nagging on his lower lip "I have to go to my supervisor, soon." It sounded like an explanation and he questioned himself why he was even telling her that.  
"Who is it?" Dr. Katz - no, Beverly asked. "Dr. Lecter" Will answered with a hushed voice.  
In reaction to that, a strange expression grew on her face as she said "Than I'd hurry. I heard he doesn't like tardiness."

He managed to get to the meeting point on time, where he quickly hid himself behind his group and refused to look up from the tiles. He had no intention to fix his eyes at Dr. Lecter.  
They separated after 20 minutes and all the time during this meeting, he felt the older man's eyes burning through him

Will tried to get out of his supervisor's way as much as possible. Not that he was particularly keen on talking with him before but he certainly didn't check every room cautiously if the other man was there or not. Even to himself, his behavior seemed paranoid and made him feel a little crazier than he thought he was but he just couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling he got with Dr. Lecter.  
It was a Wednesday, when he had to assist the doctor at an operation to get a better insight and gain more practical insight as his supervisor had put it. He maybe shouldn't feel that anxious about it because _everyone _of his group was going to an operation with the other man at some point. It was something completely normal and necessary.  
However, the thought of their last encounter told him different.

Wednesday came earlier than he wanted to and he asked himself quite often how he even wanted to work at this hospital in the future if he couldn't even face the problems that were occurring in his first month of internship.  
At first everything went relatively well. When he came to the OR, Dr. Lecter greeted him politely and the only off-putting thing about him was that certain gleam in his eyes.  
However, he soon lost himself in the the patient and what he had studied years for: being a surgeon. Will learned quickly that the doctor didn't get to be his supervisor for nothing. His hands were steady and calm, like he wasn't dealing with body of an living human, but as if he was sitting at a fine meal and simply cut a piece of meat.  
There wasn't sheen of sweat on his face and muscles were all absolutely relaxed, unlike Will's. The man wasn't nervous at all; everything about him practically screamed confidence and surety.  
Will didn't pretend that he wasn't admiring Dr. Lecter for that. The man had the appearance of someone that had to be worshipped, no matter how creepy he had been acting towards him.

Soon, his part came. "Take a scalpel, William." He had known beforehand that he wasn't only to look over the others' shoulders, but he'd be operating, as well. As much incapable of doing anything right Will had felt with Dr. Lecter, he wasn't completely inexperienced, neither were the other interns. They _were _actually good for something. Will successfully managed to make the right cuts. He wasn't allowed near the heart yet, because if Will's trembling hands started to make an appearance, again, which he highly suspected, it would suck pretty much for the patient.  
He was almost done, when he felt a weird touch, all of sudden. It took him a moment to realize that Dr. Lecter has put his large hand on the little of his back.  
The first thing Will did was to jump, out of surprise and fear and the second thing was to thank God, that he already was at a safe distance to the human body. But the feeling of relief lasted for mere moments and was quickly overpowered by anguish.  
Although Will hadn't asked how the operations of the other interns had gone, he was pretty sure that Dr. Lecter hadn't put their hands on their backs.  
Will Graham wasn't a fan of body contact, which was one of the reason he distanced himself from others. But even he realized that the touch from the other man wasn't only mere body, but a rather intimate gesture. He desperately tried to fix his eyes on what was happening in front of him and blend everything else out, when he felt how the hand on his back slowly went lower, till it was resting on his rear.  
Will drew in a deep breath. There was no way this was happening. He could feel his heart beating fast and loudly in his chest and he was sure Dr. Lecter heard it, too. He froze in place, his muscles tense as they could get, as the older man's hand started to move on his behind softly, like a loving caress.

Hannibal hadn't planned for the current situation to occur, but he welcomed it. He was rather someone who planned everything through, but William brought a fresh breeze in his life, that he found rather pleasant.  
Hannibal Lecter had never been someone to give over urges, since he was someone with a deep hold of control over himself.  
But when William had stood beside him with his shorter frame and held the scalpel with his little hands he couldn't resist wanting to see that deep red on the boy's milky white cheeks, again. The sea blue eyes that had been set into a deep frown of concentration, which looked quite endearing on his face, magnified in surprise, when he laid his hand discreetly on that delicate back.  
William's reaction was priceless. He could feel how all his muscles tensed up from one second to the other and trembling started to take over him. He was completely frozen on place and his scent grew stronger as the moments were passing.  
It was the boy's own fault he was so irresistible, therefore Hannibal placed no responsibility on himself, as his hand lowered on Will's behind.  
If Hannibal hadn't been standing next to him and had all of his concentration centered on Will, he might have missed that sound that had escaped Will's lips, before he could stop himself.  
Hannibal didn't move till the operation was over and moved his hand across that little rear. When it was time to leave the room, Hannibal gave Will's bottom a firm squeeze. The boy breathed in sharply and he gave a startled jump. Also he didn't miss how let Will let out a whine – actually everybody did. Dr. Katz looked up from her hands, where she was busy with removing her gloves and asked the young intern, with a frown on her face "Are you okay, Will?" After a moment of hesitance, he nodded his head jerkily and his voice was high and strained as he answered "Yes, just a headache."  
Hannibal, who had removed his hand by that time, walked over to the exit and threw a glance at William.  
"Be at my office at 3, William"


	3. Chapter 3

Will was on the verge of hyperventilating. 2:57. Oh God, why the hell was he even here? Dr. Lecter practically had-had… molested him. He cringed, when he thought of the word because it tasted somehow wrong in his mouth. But what was the right word for it? Dr. Lecter had touched him. Not only brushed against him, but took his hand in his, pressed his whole body against his and - and his…  
Will couldn't even let himself think of w_here _his supervisor had touched him the last time, but the scene of their last meeting that was only a couple of hours ago, was still vivid in his mind.  
Blood rushed into his face when suddenly he heard a noise. Before he knew what was happening, the door was open and Dr. Lecter stood right before him, staring at Will and trying to catch his eyes.

He was dressed as immaculately as always, which Will hadn't noticed before because of the scrubs they had to wear, during an operation. But now, when he was in his perfect suit, that seemed to made just for him, he seemed even more intimidating and… handsome. If Will would deny it, he'd be a liar. Dr. Lecter was very good looking man and not one thing on him looked out of place. When he had to be described, 'perfect' would have been one of the words that would have fit him very well.

However, that didn't change the fact that Will was uneasy around him.

Hannibal had heard the sounds in front of his door at 2:48. Although there was a lot of other background noise in the hospital, he noticed right away when Will had arrived. The boy made sounds that were quiet, soft, nervous and shuffling. Hannibal had waited in amusement if Will would finally find the courage to knock the door but when it was finally 3pm and his little intern _still_ didn't seem to have the idea to come in anytime soon, Hannibal gave up and walked towards the door to open it.  
Although, Will was standing right before him, he wasn't directly looking into his face, as the young boy was shorter than him. He seemed to be frozen in place and only slowly lifted his head, in order to look somewhere in Hannibal's face, but always tried to escape his eyes.  
The doctor had to smile at the deep blush that was covering Will's face. He stepped sideway's to greet the boy politely. "Good afternoon, Will. Please, come in."

Will hesitantly stepped into the room, while Dr. Lecter closed the door and sat into a black leather chair, behind a wooden desk. Lord, even the office room of that man seemed to scream 'expensive'. It was more spacious that any other doctor's office room, than Will had seen. Everything was in a rich colour and the light that was coming in through the windows where dimmed by the big curtains. There was a ridiculous amount of books that decorated the walls and Will silently wondered if Dr. Lecter had actually read them, or if they were only there to impress the people. Will chose the first possibility because he simply saw that the older man was no one who'd try to impress others. It wasn't necessary, his intimidating looks would be completely enough.

"Sit down, please."

Will hesitantly made little steps to sit down in the chair at the other side of the desk. After that, there was a uncomfortable silence, creating a tension. He started to feel more and more uneasy, as the minutes were passing because he just didn't know what to do. It had been Dr. Lecter, who had told him to come to his office, so why was he just staring at him like that?  
Will felt a rare rage grow in him. He had been on the edge of his nerves, since the moment he had met this man and it only has grown worse. Why was Dr. Lecter doing that? Did he want him to feel so uneasy, so that he couldn't get his job done? Did he have something against Will? He was absolutely sure that he didn't do anything to provoke his supervisor, but then, it didn't took much for the others not to like him, usually. Will was anxious and angry because no matter what others thought about him, he had earned himself his current place.  
But probably, Dr. Lecter thought different. Dr. Lecter, with his attractiveness, his incredible surgeon skills, his high intellect and his unbelievable amount of money probably thought that Will didn't belong to this place and thus, made this – this weird stuff, all that touches and approaches to scare him out of here.  
It was still deathly silent and Will gathered all his courage, to say with a rather shaky voice  
"You can't just do that, anymore."  
Right after he'd said it, he regretted it. He sounded simply pathetic.  
All the braveness, he gained, vanished in a second and he sunk in his chair to make himself appear as small as possible. Also, he unconsciously hunched his shoulders over and to his dismay, started to shake.

"What do you mean, William?"

His voice was as calm as always and brought Will almost to cry out in frustration. But he had lost all his voice and the only thing he could currently do, was ruining his lower lip with his teeth. He casted his look down in a desperate attempt to escape the man that was Hannibal Lecter.

"Look at me, William"

It was a command and the voice that was usually so polite and respecting, had lost all his warmth.  
Will's trembling started to increase at that tone, as he forced himself to look between the eyes of the other man. It was the closest, he let himself get with Dr. Lecter and Will hoped that he didn't want him to look directly into his eyes because he definitely was on verge of heaving a breakdown.  
Luckily he didn't and asked him the question a second time.  
"What do you mean, William? What can't I be doing anymore? You have to be more precise, I'm afraid."

That was the last straw. A silent tear slipped from Will's eye down to his face, down till his chin, where it dropped down. He just couldn't contain himself anymore. All the stress, anger, nervousness and fear had left its toll on him and the fact that Dr. Lecter was acting like he didn't even know what was going on made him lose the last hold of control he had over himself. At that moment he was angry. Not only at Dr. Lecter, who was playing this cat and mouse game but also at himself because he couldn't get one single thing right. Not only that he couldn't defend himself against the other man, but he also couldn't get a hold over himself and started to cry like a child. He was a mess.  
But his supervisor was still the ever detached and cold doctor.

"What. Is. It. William."

By the time Dr. Lecter had finished his sentence, Will started to sob and cry openly, the tears no longer silent.

"The t- touching a-and and" His heavy sobs prevented him from going any further but he didn't know what to say anymore, anyway. He just sat there in front of his supervisor, unable to stop crying his eyes out.

"Oh, my sweet darling" Dr. Lecter's voice was warm and honeysweet al of a sudden.  
"Stand up, my love" Will shakily stood up, while he still cried heavily.  
"Come to me" Will slowly moved around the desk until he was standing right in front of Dr. Lecter, who slung his big hand around Will's behind and dragged him across his lap, until Will was sitting on it.  
The older man pulled Will's pliable legs up and placed his head on his chest. However, Will still couldn't stop crying and the moment he was currently in didn't even feel so strange anymore. He let himself go completely. He had no power left to discuss over anything and just let himself be guided by the older man. The fact that he didn't know what to do anymore made him docile towards Dr. Lecter, who was currently petting Will's curls, while he held him tightly and ran his hand up and down the boy's back.

Eventually, Will started to all force leave his body, so he was so tired that his sobs started to cease, until he just lay boneless in his supervisor's lap, where the only sounds he made were current hiccups. He was weary and thus, dismissed the idea to go off of Dr. Lecter's lap quickly. The older man felt warm and comforting and…nice. As Dr. Lecter started placing short, little kisses on the top of his head, his heart swelled in his chest, with how protected and safe he felt.

"My sweet, little boy. There is _nothing_ I can't do to you. You are mine, since the moment I first lay my eyes on you."

It sounded like the ultimate truth and Will didn't resist when Dr. Lecter lifted his chin and kissed his lips long, soft and _lovingly._


	4. Chapter 4

Their first kiss was gentle and soft, but their second was long and passionate. Hannibal's tongue didn't _ask_ for permission, he just took it. This little pink mouth was _his_ to take. He intruded it and Will wondered how someone could show such dominance, while kissing.  
Will was overwhelmed by the foreign feeling of someone's tongue in his own mouth, pushing and curling around his own. He dimly realized that he didn't get to catch any breath and dizziness hit him, though he didn't know if it was due his lack of oxygen or the force of Dr. Lecter's kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, he was totally out of breath and panted like he just ran a mile, while his supervisor was as calm and collected as always. The only hint, that gave him away, was the fact that the usually dark, maroon colour of his eyes had turned into a slim into a deep black, because of the dilation of his pupils.

"William, was that your first kiss?" Dr. Hannibal's voice was smooth and steady, conserving the relaxed atmosphere. But the fact that the older man could guess that this was the first time that Will had engaged in such an act made him worry. What had revealed him? Was he a bad kisser? He had no idea and he never really spent any thought on matters like this before. At some point in his life, Will had simply accepted that he wasn't made for having any sexual encounters. After experiencing that he wasn't made for having friends, wasn't made for living in a proper place he could call home, wasn't made to afford a proper meal, wasn't made for having a real family, the fact that he probably wasn't made for any kind of romantic relationship didn't come as a surprise. It had been easy to acknowledge. He was a freak, he knew it and he also damn well knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it. So he had stopped trying a long time ago and the aim to be like any other functional human being had died along with it. He compared his situation to children who told wanted to become the president one day. It is a pleasant thought, but so unlikely that you slowly stop to even consider it as a possibility, as you grow up.

But now that Dr. Lecter could tell that he hadn't kissed anyone before him, Will couldn't help but think that this must be due the fact that he was a bad kisser. Why else would he suspect something?  
"Yes" he answered, almost inaudibly. "I-I'm sorry."  
At that exact moment, he asked himself why he was even sorry. He slowly started to sober up from his former state of relaxation and questioned what the hell he was even doing.  
Lord.  
He was in the office of his supervisor, sitting in the other man's lap and kissing him after crying his eyes out. The scurrility of the current actions struck to him, leaving him at a loss of what to do. One of the most confusing things was that Dr. Lecter had been the one to initiate this. Suddenly Will could see right through that part of the doctor's personality, a small crack.  
But as soon this thoughts had come, they were gone when the older man smiled slightly and gave him soft kiss on Will's forehead, working his way down the boy's nose and kissing every spot on his way, till he reached his lips and kissed him long and hotly, till he finally pulled away.

"Oh Darling, there is nothing you have to be sorry for. You were being a good boy, by saving yourself for me. Even if you didn't me know me before, it hasn't felt right to give yourself to anyone, am I correct?" Hannibal's voice didn't sound like it needed correction. "And do you know why it hasn't felt right with anyone, my sweet little boy?" Will blushed feverously in reaction to the endearment and shook his head shyly. Hannibal's smile widened.  
"Because you're _mine_. You were always meant to be, although you didn't know that for a long time."  
It sounded so true. Dr. Lecter's words rang to his ears like nothing ever had before. Here, in the doctor's arms, with those nice words, it seemed like the most logical and most _right_ thing to him.  
But there was still a little part of his brain that constantly tried to convince him of the obscurity of this situation. "But-" Will was quickly interrupted by Dr. Lecter, who had cupped the boy's butt cheeks and squeezed them tightly. Will jumped at that unexpected approach and let out an unintended squeak. "Have you let anyone touch this?" Cold dread ran through Will. Dr. Lecter sounded different. He sounded _dangerous_.  
He hastily shook his head multiple times. "No, no, never, anyone, never" The glint in Hannibal's almost black eyes made him shiver and brought out the feeling of nervousness in him.  
"And you won't. This body is mine to touch and to do whatever I feel to do with it. You won't let anyone come near to it, are we clear, William?" The younger man was at a loss at what to say. The other had practically ordered him to not let someone approach him in a sexual way. It made an unfamiliar feeling rise in him. It left him hot and on the edge, but he couldn't place a name on it, since it wasn't something he had ever experienced before.  
But suddenly Hannibal's gaze softened and his voice turned to something lovingly as he added "And do you know why, my sweetheart?" The endearments made Will's heart melt. _No one _had spoken to him the way Hannibal did. "Because they only hurt you, don't they William? They don't understand and the only thing they see is that you're different. I am the only one who realizes, that you aren't merely different, but you are _special, precious_. I can identify it, William, I can spot your fear, your dread, your sorrow and I want to ease it. I want to give you, what you _need_." Will's eyes were opened in shock. No one had ever talked to him this way. Not even his own father, who had always seen his abnormality and had tried to ignore him.

"I need you?" he asked quietly and hesitantly.  
"Yes, my lovely little boy. I will be the one to take care of you. I will take away all your bad thoughts, and protect you."

Will let himself sink into Hannibal's embrace and nosed the man's neck. He smelled good. Will didn't hesitate to let out a sigh of content because suddenly he saw, why people did this. He understood because Will couldn't remember a time he had received this much affection. It felt like floating and the same time, to be anchored.

This must be something akin to love.


End file.
